Between Sun And Moon
by Mrs.Lunamoon
Summary: Ketika dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Manakah yang akan kau pilih. Kehangatan sinar mentari atau keteduhan bulan di malam hari.


Between Sun and Moon

Yaoi, boyxboy

Main Character : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

(TwinsAu)

Kim Jongin menaungi sebuah perusahaan bukan karena sekedar warisan yang diturunkan oleh orang tuanya. Lebih dari itu.. Ia akan berjuang segenap tenaga agar perusahaan yang dibangun susah payah oleh ayahnya bisa berkembang pesat, tidak hanya ditahun ini, ditahun berikutnya, namun sepanjang ia hidup.

Banyak yang mengira ia berhati dingin, tidak tersentuh oleh hedonisme dunia, yang sebetulnya akan dengan mudah ia raih. Tak terkecuali wanita yang datang silih berganti namun tak juga mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Pesta - pesta kaum elit yang ia datangi tak juga membuatnya terpeleset jatuh didalamnya.

Pahit manis bisnis yang ia lakoni tak membuatnya terbuai dengan kata - kata manis dari kolega yang hanya menginginkan keuntungan darinya. Tak heran apabila ia hanya memiliki sedikit orang kepercayaan, diantaranya adalah mentor dan kawan seperjuangan saat ia masih belajar tentang apa itu dunia bisnis.

Salah satu mentor yang sangat ia hormati adalah Wu Yi Fan, pebisnis berusia 45 tahun, memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak laki - laki, bermukim di Shanghai. Yi fan pernah bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya saat Jongin masih remaja. Ketika Yi Fan memutuskan kembali ke Cina dan membangun kerajaannya bisnisnya sendiri, Jongin masih berusaha menjalin kerja sama dengan baik olehnya.

Kedatangannya kembali ke Korea setelah tiga tahun tak berjumpa tentu saja disambut dengan baik. Namun ia paham kedatangan Yi Fan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar kedatangan ramah tamah untuk bernostalgia, nada memohon kepadanya agar segera dijadwalkan bertemu, tanpa diganggu oleh pihak lain, tentu bukanlah hal yang sepele...

Wu Yi Fan menyerahkan berkas kepadanya dengan wajah murung.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir akan memiliki keturunan lain, selain Derek... Ia... Ia berusia 20 tahun, dan sedang menempuh pendidikan di Hannyoung"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, Universitas Hannyoung tidaklah asing ditelinganya, karena universitas tersebut dibangun ayahnya pada saat Jongin masih kecil. Disisi lain berita ini cukup mengejutkan baginya, karena ia tak pernah sedikitpun mendengar tentang wanita lain di sisi Wu Yi Fan selain Pai Su Chen, istrinya saat ini. Sebelum ia berkomentar, Yi Fan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan nada perlahan.

"Jongin, aku mohon kepadamu, biarkanlah ia magang di perusahaan ini, biarkan ia bekerja padamu. Aku tahu permintaan ini terdengar konyol. Tapi dengan begini aku bisa mendengar tentangnya darimu, aku belum siap untuk memberitahukannya kepada Pai ataupun Derek"

Wu Yi Fan mengusap wajahnya yang kuyu dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, seolah sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai pada akhirnya ia menitikkan air mata.

"Aku mohon Jongin..." ucapnya lirih.

"Ini mengejutkan ku.. aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, maksudku.. aku tak pernah mendengar kau berselingkuh Yi Fan.. Diluar hal itu, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk menempatkannya dibawah naunganku, kamu tak usah khawatir, tapi aku akan tetap memperlakukan ia sebagaimana mestinya tanpa ada perbedaan dengan yang..."

Sambil mengangkat tangan keatas ia memotong pembicaraan Jongin

"Aku mengerti.. aku sangat mengerti.. kau membantuku saja itu sudah cukup. Aku tak meminta agar ia ditempatkan pada posisi anak emas dan sebagainya. Tujuanku hanya satu, ingin mengenalnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayah kandungnya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang ibunya katakan padanya tentangku.."

Jongin memperhatikan berkas yang ada ditangannya, terpampang atas nama Do Kyungsoo. Jauh berbeda dari Wu Yi Fan yang memiliki struktur keras di wajahnya, dengan hidung mancung dan mata yang tajam, serta di hiasi rahang bersiku. Kyungsoo memiliki wajah lembut, mata yang bundar, rambut hitam legam, kulit yang terang, dan bibirnya yang penuh. Mungkin ia lebih mirip dengan ibunya, pikir Jongin.

Ia kembali menatap Wu Yi Fan, seseorang yang ia kenal dengan begitu baik, tegas, dan pemikiran yang cerdas, dapat terbuai dengan rayuan wanita lain hingga mencemari pernikahannya. Membiarkan perasaan seperti cinta, kesenangan sesaat, hanyalah racun yang bisa mematikanmu perlahan. Logika ditiadakan, buta seketika, yang ada justru dapat menghancurkan orang di sekeliling. Ia menghela napas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya seraya menepuk bahu Yi Fan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi sekertarisku untuk mengurus hal ini secepatnya. Aku juga memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini selain kita berdua. Mmm.. Paling tidak kita berdua membutuhkan kopi sekarang"


End file.
